


The 100 In Time

by blue_beetle



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_beetle/pseuds/blue_beetle
Summary: The remaining member of the 100 find themselves lost in time and have to find a way to contact their future friends





	The 100 In Time

Clarke opens her eyes and knows instantly that she doesn’t know her surroundings. She is on a bed, she looks to her right and sees Bellamy sleeping beside her. His hair is a mess from sleeping. Clarke begins to taste her morning breath. 

Clarke looks around the room. The surroundings are a lot more civil than she remembers. It is a 21st century bedroom. The walls have been painted a brown colour. There is a lamp at either side of the bed on a table each but neither are on. Clarke was awakened by the stream of light from the window that took up an entire side of the room. There was an entire city beyond this room that Clarke found herself in. 

“Clarke?” A deep voice calls. 

Clarke turns and sees Bellamy start to get up. It is at this point that Clarke realises that all she is wearing is a pair of pink frilly underwear. Her hand instantly goes to cover her breasts. Bellamy laughs and throws the bed sheet to her so she can cover up. 

“What is going on?” Bellamy asks.

“I have no idea Bellamy, when I went to sleep I was in the middle of the shallow valley,” Clarke answers. 

“Wait, I’m confused, I thought you died in Praimfaya,” Bellamy says. 

“Can we get changed before we continue this conversation?” Clarke asks. 

Bellamy laughs and heads into the bathroom. Clarke looks around the room and eventually finds the pink frilly bra that would go with the underwear. She opens the wardrobe that takes up an adjacent wall to the window. Inside is a rainbow of clothes. She hears a shower being turned on in the bathroom. 

“What is going on?” Clarke asks herself. 

Clarke puts on a purple dressing gown that she found in the wardrobe and walks through into the living room. The decor is a similar brown with a light brown couch facing a quite big tv hanging on the wall. Clarke picks up and turns on the television. The news channel comes on. It is January 31st, 2052.

Bellamy walks into the room with a towel round his waist and his hair wet. 

“Bell, we have a problem!” Clarke says worryingly. 

“What’s wrong Princess?” Bellamy asks concerned. 

“We’re in the past and we don’t know how to get home,” she replies. 

“What year?” Bellamy asks. 

“2052 and if my calculations are correct, it is 100 days until the first praimfaya,” Clarke says worried. 

“We have 100 days to survive it again then, that’s plenty of time,” Bellamy says but his face tells a different story. 

There is an apocalypse coming and 100 days isn’t enough time to stop it.


End file.
